


The Breeding Farm

by CrazyLarryLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Breeding, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Somnophilia, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLarryLove/pseuds/CrazyLarryLove
Summary: Harry Styles is a dominant kidnapper, rapist, and breeder. When he was just a teenager, he discovered his kink of breeding submissives and now at the age of 23 he has a routine that allows him to carry out his kink happily. He kidnaps his partners from clubs then takes them to his farm where he breeds them and creates beautiful babies. He has been carrying out this routine flawlessly for about two years now with six beautiful children to show for it. He loves his farm, his partners, and his children and could never imagine anything making him happier. That is until Louis Tomlinson comes into his life one and messes everything up.





	The Breeding Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, the only way I can think to describe this idea I have is extremely weird and fucked up. So, be prepared for that. I'm also not sure if I will continue this idea to its completion unless it actually gets support or I magically get inspiration. I have a lot of ideas for what could happen and where this can go as some of the tags might show. Please let me know what you think and please be nice.
> 
> Update Oct 1st: I have decided to continue this fic and will hopefully be able to finish it to my satisfaction. I have already started writing the next chapter and it is very lengthy so this will no doubt be a long fic. That being said, I need a lovely beta! If you or anyone you know might be interested in being a beta for this fic please let me know! 
> 
> Tumblr: crazylarrylove123
> 
> THIS FIC CONTAINS RAPE/NON-CON ELEMENTS

The music in the club was too loud and the atmosphere was too hot and the bodies were too sweaty, but this was the easiest way for Harry to find a new partner. He was sitting at the bar sipping at his drink while observing the room. There was the mass of people dancing and the groups idly chatting at booths, but he was more interested in the outskirts of the crowd. Closer to the restrooms and the dark spots of the club where people were on their own or in pairs. Harry was looking for a certain type of person though. One that was small and easy to manhandle, possibly on the verge of blacking out, but most importantly one that contained a pink or blue band wrapped around their wrist that identified them as submissive and consequently impregnatable. Harry took another sip of his drink as he spotted a potential partner. He had noticed the girl leave the crowd of dancers just a few minutes before and she had leaned against the wall in a secluded and she hasn’t moved from that spot since. Harry set his glass down on the bar and quickly paid his tab then made his was over to the girl. She looked to be about half a foot shorter than Harry, had long flowing blonde hair that was slightly matted with sweat, he outfit didn’t leave much to the imagination, a simple black crop top with a swooping neck line that showed her cleavage beautifully paired with skin tight shorts that left her ass hanging out. As Harry approached her, he noticed that she had her eyes closed, she had apparently decided to take a breather from dancing, but Harry was about to change that. He put his hand on the wall next to her head, slightly boxing her in, but not wanting to scare her immediately. 

“What’s a beautiful thing like yourself doing over her all alone?” Harry said. The girl’s eyes flew open and quickly took in her situation, she stood up slightly in alert, but before she could try to get away Harry put his other hand next to her head, effectively trapping her in. “I couldn’t help but notice such an innocent looking girl on her own, I would hate for anything to happen to her.” Harry smiled wickedly and he watched her eyes grow wide as she picked up his intentions. This was his favorite part of picking up process, watching as his partner started to realize they were in trouble. 

“Whatever who have planned, my friends will notice that I’m gone.” The girl had apparently gained some courage on him, but he could not have that.

“Well, you see, I watched you for a while before I came over here and I didn’t see a single person coming to see if you were okay. These friends you are talking about, if they actually exist, may not be your best bet of getting out of this situation.” Harry smirked as he watched her eyes widen and glance around nervously. “We can do this two ways, one easy and one hard. You can accept your fate and come with me and have no harm come to you for at least tonight or you can struggle and I’ll have to force you to come with me. Now, if I were you, I would choose the first one as you will be coming with me either way. So, what’s your choice?”

She spits in his face.

“You’re going to regret that.” He pushes his body up against hers; allowing her no room to move, but if anyone were to look at them it would simply look like things were getting steamy. He grabs her wrists and brings them together so he can hold them together in one hand then with his other had reaches into his back pocket and fishes out a pill. Once he has it in his hand, he roughly kisses her then quickly moves to her neck and bites hard enough to leave a mark. She gasps and while he has the chance he shoves the pill into her mouth then covers her mouth until he is sure the pill has dissolved. He keeps her trapped until her body relaxes to where he is sure she can no longer get away. He pulls away and puts his arm around her waist then pulls her body into his and starts walking towards the back exit. “Now that didn’t have to be so difficult”


End file.
